


Five Stars

by trillingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, Cookies, Digital Art, Holiday Exchange, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakery AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Happy holidays, gblvr! 
> 
> Many thanks to dustandroses & ozsaur.  
> 

  


_Celebrated food critic Radek Zelenka visits celebrity chef Evan Lorne's newest hotspot a few times before he realizes he's being wooed._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Dec. 19, 2013 [here, at the SGA Art Santa community](http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/97174.html).
> 
> Resources [[1](http://theyummyone.deviantart.com/), [2](http://www.jocundist.com/2013/05/star-wars-press-stamp-cookie-cutters.html), [3](http://nypress.com/a-chef-with-a-lot-on-his-plate/), [4](http://lisalovescoco.blogspot.ca/2013/03/mi-tierra.html)]  
> 


End file.
